Me enamoré
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sakura lanza su programa de televisión y les dice a las chicas de Konoha como conquistar a Sasuke. Inspirado en la canción "Menamore" de Georgina.


Summary: Sakura lanza su programa de televisión y les dice a las chicas de Konoha como conquistar a Sasuke. Inspirado en la canción "Me enamore" de Georgina.

Los personajes de _Naruto_ y la canción de _Menamoré_ no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto y Georgina

* * *

><p><em>Al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2…<em>

− ¡Hola chicas de Konoha!

_(Gritos de chicas amantes de Sasuke)_

−Lo prometido es deuda, aquí los fáciles y rápidos pasos para lograr que Uchiha Sasuke caiga a sus pies. Para empezar sabrán que él y yo tenemos 4 meses saliendo

_(Las chichas del público comienzan a llorar) _

− ¡Hey! Pero no se me desanimen que para eso cree este programa, les diré que me enamoro de MI Sasuke-kun y como pueden enamorarlo ustedes.

Y_…. ¡comenzamos! _

**Me enamore de un tipo que parece tonto y no lo es,** porque admitámoslo Sasuke será el tipo más sexy del mundo pero con sus ideas de "oh soy el más fuerte del universo" sí que parece un bobo.

**No es un modelo de Hugo Boss:** Bueno no, no es un modelo; es mucho pero mucho más sexy que un modelo

**Modela para mi toda su ropa interior:** ñ_ñ ¿Necesitan más explicación?

**Me enamore de alguien que no usa perfume y huele bien:** Obvio ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que ese aroma tal delicioso que emana de cada uno de sus poros era por un carísimo perfume francés? Pues, ¡ilusas!

**No es un amante de novelas:** Así que ni piensen contarle que paso en la novela de las cinco porque no las va a pelar

**Me entrega su amor, sin escenas ni guión:** Si hay algo que admiro de Sasuke Uchiha es su forma de expresarse. No lo hace como los demás, con palabras; lo hace con acciones. Una salida a comer por allí, un beso por allá y ¡listo! Así que no esperen más que eso.

**No tiene cabellera hermosa:** Bueno no es hermosa… ¡Es divina! Quiero decir que envidia de cabello, no usa ni un maldito cepillo y aun así se le ve hermoso.

**No es un metrosexual de la presa rosa:** Chicas si quieran salir con Sasuke no se preocupen por que se tarde arreglándose. Él es tan perfecto que no necesita más que solo unos minutos para vestirse (aunque desnudo sería mejor ñ_ñ)

**Un tipo que no me ha dado flores ni una vez:** Al señor "cubito de hilo Uchiha" supongo que no le gusta dar detalles u. u Aún asi lo amo.

**Pero lleno de primaveras toda esta casa vacía:** No sé qué sería mi vida sin él. ¡Lo adoro! Es una ángel, con cara de demonio

**No quiero flores que arrancadas el tiempo ha de marchitar:** Sasuke, si algún día vez esto nunca me regales un flor porque **prefiero estar contigo y convertir todos los meses en abril.**

**Alguien que cree que el matrimonio es un papel:** Aun somos jóvenes, pero creo que si nuestra relación sigue así podríamos casarnos en un futuro. Por desgracia para Sasuke el término "casarse" no está en sus planes.

**De alguien que se queja por todo:** Arg! Malditos "Hmp" Tsk" ¡Son tan estresantes! Al señor parece no gustarle nada.

"Sasuke-kun ¿te parece bien este vestido?" y lo único que sabe contestar…"Hmp"

**Pero me da la razón sin pedir explicación:** Porque después de su típico monosílabo casi siempre lo vas a escuchar "Sí, me gusta" además de una pícara mirada; y ahí es cuando tu corazón se derrite.

**No quiere ver que existe un Dios que puede mucho más que él:** Sasuke; mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi corazón… ¡No eres invencible! Te recuerdo que existe un Kami-sama que es mucho pero mucho más poderoso que tú (Aunque odies admitirlo)

**Pero me lleva al paraíso cuando hacemos el amor:…**

_(Las chicas de público le envían miradas asesinas y Sakura enrojece como un tomate)_

−Jejeje, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Y_...¡corten! _

___O_

Sakura sale a toda prisa del estudio de grabación, se encuentra con su novio quien la ve con una expresión interrogante

−Creme será mejor que corras –le dice Sakura y antes de que el pelinegro pregunte ella contesta –Miles de chicas te buscan y me buscan

−Hmp, ¿a ti para qué? –Sasuke entendía que por su físico y atractivo las chicas lo buscaran, pero a la peli rosa…no le encontraba sentido.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera mover si quiera un músculo, miles de chicas los rodean y manda miradas entre enojadas y tímidas pues han caído en la cuenta de que Sasuke se encuentra con ella.

− ¡Sasuke-kun cómo pudiste acostarte con ella! –grito una de las muchas admiradoras.

− ¡Sasuke-kun no me regales nunca rosas!

− ¡Sasuke-kun amo tu cabello!

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… _

El Uchiha enviaba miradas a su novia buscando una explicación a todo ese alboroto. Sakura solo susurró "corre" y ambos salieron disparados con miles de fans tras ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!<strong>

**Nuevo fic, espero que les guste ñ.ñ**

**Merece Rr's..? Espero que si.**

**Nos leemos pronto con la continuación de _"El reto de Sakura"_**

**Gaby-chan U.**


End file.
